GoodBye Annie
by Careysgurl637
Summary: Mr. & Mrs. Thelen's plans have changed, which means Annie's plans have changed. She has to go back with her parents now. A romance too--Jack/Annie. kind of a tear jerker. Please r/r DONT JUST GO IN AND OUT! please!


Disclamer: I dont own the characters of so weird...... I wish I owned Carey tho *sigh* right, I love this show, yet I dont own it neither. Kudos to disney for creating it.=o) I dont own this song, this is a great song by Eve6 (Here's To The Night)  
  
GoodBye Annie  
  
  
"I cant believe you're actually going back" Jack said looking into Annie's sad blue eyes.  
"Me neither, I thought I was going to stay longer..... they said one year.... it's only been 6 months." Annie said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
So denied, so I lied  
Are you the now or never kind?  
In a day, and a day love  
Im gunna be gone for good again.  
  
"Jack I love you, I'll always love you... We'll write, we'll chat, we'll be together, forever. This wont come between us. I promise" Annie said as she looked Jack straight in his eyes.  
  
Are you willing, to be had  
Are you cool with just tonight?  
  
They sobbed in each others arms as Molly called out "Come on guys.... Annie's flight leaves in an hour..." Molly tried to sound strong, she tried to sound like a rock, but you could hear a crack in her voice. Slowly Annie had appeared with 2 suitcases and Jack behind her carrying a large duffel bag. "Annie... I... *sigh*... you'll always be part of our family." Molly said taking her once adopted daughter in her arms. Soon Molly was crying and with that she grabbed a suitcase Annie had in one hand. She rushed to the car opening the trunk, stuffing the suitcase in.  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gunna come too soon.  
  
Jack took the other suitcase in her hand and slowly dragged it to the car. He and Molly tried to stuff the suitcases and duffle bags in the trunk, with both frustration and sorrow. Annie sat on the steps to the bus, and opened her laptop. She breathed in the smooth clean air that surrounded her, as a tear ran down her cheek. "You've got mail" her computer said her. she clicked on it to find an email from Fi entitled- You'll always stay right here in my heart Annie Thelen.  
  
Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Wanna stay, not to go  
I wanna ditch the logical  
  
As she read Fi's email, she was stuck on one question at the end-- Are you sure there isn't a way out? she read. *Oh I wish there was Fi* she thought holding back her tears. *What if I just dont go on that plane?* she thought, but couldn't hold the tears any longer. She sat and sobbed, closing her laptop. She got up and entered the rented car. Inside were Molly, Carey, Jack and Annie. Irene and Ned had said good-bye earlier, but had to visit Clu at college. On the way there, everyone was silent. Annie was in Jack's arms in the back, tears were streaming down her face. Molly was humming softly- Like a River. Carey sat and looked out the window the whole ride. Jack held Annie so close, at times kissing her forehead to soothe her from crying.   
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well  
Here's to the nites we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to good-bye  
Tomorrow's gunna come too soon.  
  
They got to the airport and walked silently to the terminal. Molly was walking faster than the others, she didnt want to look at Annie because she had felt so guilty. *I could have told her mother that she could stay. Why didn't I say anything?* Molly's thoughts were pounding in her brain. Annie held her duffle bag, and in her other hand was Jack's hand. He was holding her suitcase in the other arm. Carey was on the other side of Annie, carrying her other suitcase. She turned and looked at Carey. Carey gave her a sad smile. *he's trying to reassure me everything's fine...* she thought in her mind. They got to the terminal and put down her bags. It was time for departure. Everyone had been walking into the tunnel at this point. Annie couldn't help but cry. Jack had held her close, constantly whispering to her "I'll never let you go Annie, I love you, I'll never let you go Annie..." and so on... Annie finally broke away. She gave Carey a hug. "I'll miss you kiddo... dont forget me." Carey said kissing Annie on the forehead. He looked so sad. Annie then gave Molly a hug. "Keep in touch hon." Molly squeezed Annie tight as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more--?  
Dont let me let you go---  
  
Soon Annie had passed through the tunnel. Jack pressed against the window watching the plane leave. "Annie..." he whispered to himself softly. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, then another, he turned to see Molly and Carey at his sides. They sobbed softly, Molly and Jack sobbed harder than Carey, so Carey held them closer, trying to calm them down. They turned around and started walking away....  
  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.....  
Here's to the nites we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to good-bye   
Tomorrow's gunna come too soon... too soon...  
  
"Jack! Jack!" a voice from behind wailed. *I know that voice* he thought to himself and smiled. He turned on his heels to see a petite blonde 15 feet away from him.  
"Annie!!" Jack ran to her with a hundred watt smile. He picked her up and twirled her in the air. "I thought you had left?! I saw the plane leave...I-I-I was sooo sad--" Jack was cut off when Annie placed her finger to his lips.  
"Jack.. shhh.... this is a moment." She whispered to Jack softly. With that she kissed him softly and passionately. Afterwards she gave him the deepest tightest hug.  
"Wait, what about your mother? your father?" he asked, the normal logical Jack thing to do.  
"Mother and Father will just have to wait.... I have a family here I just cant leave behind." She said looking around at Jack, Carey, and Molly with a smile.  
  
Authors Note: Yea, it was a lil mushy, but Im sick and I felt real lonely, so I decided to write this. If you dont like the ending, sorry, but hey! FEEDBACK! I want it, I need it! GO DO IT! dont just read this and be like aww, how cute and leave. or be like oh that sucked and leave. it's not cool! This was my first, complete songfic! so COME ON! FEEDBACK!  
  



End file.
